The Family Of Ibara Naruse And Haruto Kurosawa
by danparker
Summary: After getting married, Ibara Naruse and Haruto Kurosawa had adopted a human girl and they are now a happy family.
1. Start

Start

It was some months after the major rescue mission in Toyko city and soon, it was time for two Coppelions, Ibara Naruse and Haruto Kurosawa to get married. "Well," Ibara thought, "It is time," "I couldn't disagree, my love," Haruto said.

Soon enough, the two had their wedding. Many of their friends attended to their wedding, including the vice principal, Onihei Mishima and his friend/partner, Ibuse. They were both proud for the two. But the one who was more excited was Aoi Fukasaku.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "You two are getting married. This is so super-hyper-exciting!" "Calm down, Aoi," Takeo said, "You're getting too hyper now."

However, throughout this time, Ibara was thinking about something. But she couldn't think about that too much as she is now being married to her long-time friend. It's not only that they were the first Coppelions ever created so that they could walk into radioactive contaminated environments.

Ibara and Haruto's wedding was a success and some months later, the new married couple are now living in an abandoned house in Tokyo. Like most of the whole city, it showed signs of decades of zero use at all. "Well," Haruto said, "Are you now happy, Ibara? Now that we're married."

"Yes," Ibara answered, "I am." "Then that is important to me," Haruto said, "And yourself." "Same thing for me," Ibara smiled. "Now I'll have a look around this old shack," Haruto said. "Ok," Ibara replied just as Haruto picked up a piece of an old magazine.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at it, "The Toy Taker. What kind of a lame villain is this? Man, sometimes, humans are pathetic. What do you think?" However, Ibara wasn't paying attention to what her husband had looked at. Then Haruto noticed his wife.

"All right," said Haruto, "What do you have on your mind?" Finally, Ibara spoke up. "I," Ibara began, struggling to say the right words, "I, would like to raise a child ourselves." "Are you daft?" Haruto asked, "You can't reproduce! We were never created for that in the first place!"

"I know that!" Ibara replied, "But still. I want to raise a child of our own." Haruto thought about it for a moment. "All right," her husband agreed, "Perhaps we could adopt a child." "Yeah," Ibara agreed, "I was thinking the same thing too." "Ok," agreed Ibara.

"So first of all, we should think about where we going to live again," said Haruto seriously. "Yes, my dear," Ibara replied. The two had decided that they are not going to raise a human child in where they're currently living in now, as it is obviously too dangerous.

So the two started to make arrangements with the vice principal, Onihei Mishima and other important people about their decision to adopt a human child to raise themselves.

Some time later, they both arrived at an orphanage. They first approached the receptionist desk. "Excuse us," Ibara said, "We would like to adopt a child, please." "Will you sign us in?" Haruto asked. But the receptionist ignored Ibara and continued drinking his coffee.

"I said we would like to adopt a child," Ibara said again. But the receptionist continued to ignore her. Just as he was about to take another sip out of his steel coffee mug, Ibara snatched the coffee mug and squeezed it like a discarded soda can. She then dropped it on the desk in front of the receptionist.

"Now excuse us," said Haruto, placing his hand on the desk, "We've asked that if we could adopt a child. Will you sign us in?"

Finally, the receptionist agreed and the two entered a room full of children. All were homeless, of Ibara and Haruto took a look around. "All right class president," Haruto began, "Eh, former class president. Go right on ahead." "Yes, my love," replied Ibara. "It's your decision after all," Haruto said.

So they looked at all of the children who were in the room at the time. "Hmm," Haruto thought, "What do you think?" "Not sure," answered Ibara. That's when they've noticed a five-year-old girl staring out at a window. "Do you think?" asked Haruto. "Well, go on right ahead," said Haruto, "Former class president."

"Hmm," Ibara thought, "All right." So Ibara walked up to the little girl, still staring out the window, not paying attention to Ibara walking towards her. "Hello," Ibara said to the little girl. The little girl turned to see Ibara looking at her. "H-h-hi," the small girl replied nervously, "Who- who are you?"

"My name is Ibara," said Ibara. "Eh?" the little girl replied. "Yes," Ibara said, "Who are you?" "Me?" the girl answered, "I'm not sure. Maybe nothing." "So you don't have a name then?" asked Ibara. "No," answered the little girl. "Oh, that's too bad," said Ibara, "So would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, me too," Haruto said. "Huh?" the girl asked. The other children mumbled to one another. "Don't listen to them," said Ibara, "So, what do you want?" "Well," the girl thought about it for a moment, "I would like to come with you." "All right, it is settled," Ibara concluded.

"Well," said Haruto, "I'm glad that you've made your choice. "No, not just me," Ibara said, "All of us. You too!" "Right," said Haruto. So both Ibara and Haruto signed documents and forums and so, the little girl that they've chosen is now their adopted daughter.

They've also learned what happened to the girl's original parents.

"Such a sad thing to have happen," said Haruto, "Going into that gigantic wasteland, ending up in one of those zones." "And I thought you were lost from it," said Ibara. "I know," said Haruto. "But now, we're parents," smiled Ibara.

"We truly are," agreed Haruto, "My love." "Yes," said Ibara. "All right," said Haruto, "What do you want to name the child? I've heard that you've already named two newborn babies." "Oh yeah," replied Ibara, "I remember. Well, there was one name I was thinking of. But I'm not sure if the girl would like it."

Just then, the girl tugged on Ibara's skirt. "Mommy," she said, "It's all right. You can give me a name. I'll be fine with whatever name you give me." "Ok," Ibara said, "If you say so. But there was one name that I was thinking about. I think it was Mihiru. That's it! So, you like the name Mihiru?" "Yes, mom," the little girl, "I like that name."

"All right," said Haruto, "Your name is now Mihiru. All right?" "Yes," the little girl answered, "Thank you." They walked by the receptionist who was still trying to drink coffee out of his now crumpled up coffee mug, but is now unable to.

Ibara and Hauto took the little girl back to their new home. A temporary home, actually. The little girl, now named Mihiru, is now happy to have a family.


	2. Meeting

Meeting

A few days later, the new family have gotten settled into a tempoary home that they've chosen for the time being. Ibara and Haruto showed their adopted daughter, Mihiru around. "Well," Ibara said, "What do you all think?"

"Well," the little girl, named Mihiru, said, "I like it, mommy." Ibara chose to name the little girl Mihiru and by now, had grown close to her new parents Ibara and Haruto. "Are you happy now, my love?" Haruto asked Ibara. "Yes," Ibara answered, "Yes I am!"

"But are you even more happier now that you got yourself a mother and a father?" Haruto asked Mihiru. "Yes!" the little girl answered, "Yes I am! Thank you!" Mihiru then jumped onto Haruto and hugged him. "I'll get used to this," Haruto said.

"You will," Ibara said. Then Mihiru got off of Haruto and Ibara had an idea. "Would you like to meet some of our friends?" Ibara asked Mihiru. "Sure, mom," Mihiru answered. "Well," Haruto said, getting up, "Then let's get going. Come along, Mihiru." "Sure," Mihiru said.

Soon, the new family arrived at their old school, which is actually a restricted school in an area that is off-limits to most humans.

"This area," Ibara said, "Is where we lived for most of our life. Until we went on our big journey." "Yes," Haruto agreed, "But 'let's not go into more details about that."

"Right, Ibara replied as she and Haruto had agreed to not go into full detail yet, as they don't want Mihiru to know about the now toxic Tokyo city. Not yet at the moment. "Now there is one thing I would like to do," Haruto said. "What's that?" Ibara asked.

"Make sure the Ozu sisters don't harass her," Haruto explained. "Oh, right," Ibara replied, "There's that. We can't have Shion-" "Eh, don't say it," Haruto interrupted his wife. "Point taken," Ibara said.

Soon, the three walked onto the property. "Hello, everyone!" Ibara called out, "We have a visitor. A special visitor today who would like to meet you." Soon, everyone who were on the school ground at the moment went out to meet the new family.

"Hi," Mihiru said shyly. Everyone who was there at the time looked at the little girl who is now with Ibara and Haruto.

"Wow!" Aoi said out loud, running over to them and picking up Mihiru, "You'be adopted a fine girl! Yes, yes, yes!" "Is your friends always like this?" Mihiru asked, starting to feel dizzy. "Sometimes," Ibara answered, "Enough, Aoi. You're starting to make her feel sick."

"Sorry! Aoi said, letting Mihiru go. "Sorry," Ibara said. Then Taeko Nomura approached Mihiru. "Hi," Mihiru said. "Why hello, little one," Taeko said.

"Hi," Mihiru said, "You're pretty nice. "Why thank you," Taeko said. Then she turned to Ibara. "Ibara, do you think she'll be friends with the animals?" Takeo asked. "Well," Ibara said, "You're good with animals yourself. Maybe you can help our daughter with that." "Ok," Taeko said.

Soon, the Ozu sisters, Kanon and Shion walked up to the girl. "Hi," Mihiru said, "You." "Oh, we're the Ozu sisters," Shion said. "Right you are, sister," Kanon said. "What's with the gloves?" Mihiru asked Shion. "Eh, you don't want to know," answered. "Yeah," Ibara agreed.

"That's my sister," Shion said. "Luckily, they're in a good mood," Ibara said to Haruto. "Right," Haruto said, "And she seems to like them." They both saw Mihiru immediately making friends with both Kanon and Shion.

Soon, the vice principal, Onihei Mishima approached Mihiru. "That is one fine child you got there," Onihei said. "Thank you, vice principal," Haruto said. "Do you think so?" Ibuse asked. "I know so," Onihei said. Mihiru just smiled.

"Yes," Haruto said. "Aw," Aoi exclaimed, "You've picked a cute one!" "Well, you can go ahead say that," said Haruto. "Yeah, what my husband said," Ibara said. Soon enough, Mihiru was introduced to everyone else as well.

"Right," Ibara said to Haruto. "What?" Haruto asked. "Nothing specific," Ibara answered. By now, Ibara and Haruto had shown their new daughter to their friends and staff and Mihiru had a wonderful time.

Soon, it was near the end of the day and thus, it was time for the family to leave the school grounds. Mihiru felt happy on that day. "Mom, dad," Mihiru said. "Yes?" Ibara replied.

"Thanks for everything," Mihiru said, "You've got many great friends. I'm happy for you." Ibara and Haruto just smiled. "Thank you," Haruto said, "For our child."


	3. View Time

View Time

One year has passed since Ibara and Haruto has adopted Mihiru, an orphaned girl. By now, the little girl has lived with her new parents, Ibara Naruse and Haruto Kurosawa in a small house out near a large forest that is of course far away from the toxic Tokyo city.

One morning, on a particular day, the family were still asleep. But not for long as Haruto was the first to wake up. "Well," he said, "Another morning, another day." He then looked at his sleeping family. "Good morning," Haruto said to his still sleeping wife and daughter, "Eh, I'll let you two figure it out yourself."

So he waited for a few minutes and soon, Mihiru woke up. "Morning," Mirhiru said, "Dad." "Hey, darling," Haruto said to Mihiru, "Eh, you can go ahead." "Come on, mommy, wake up!" Mihiru said, now trying to wake up Ibara, "Wake up!" Then Mihiru shook her mother. "All right, all right!" Ibara said, "I'm up!"

"Hi, mommy," Mihiru said the moment Ibara woke up completely. "Haruto," Ibara said, "Did you program an alarm for me?" "Nope," Haruto answered, smiling, "Come on, let's get started." "Yes," Ibara replied.

Immediately, everyone changed out of the pajamas and into their regular everyday clothes. By now, Mihiru had new clothes. They were almost like the school uniform that Ibara wears, only a little bit different.

"Well, they come with tights," Haruto said. "Please don't remind me," said Ibara. Soon, they put away their futons and started their day. "All right," Ibara said, "So what's on for today?"

"Well," Haruto said, not spending 2 minutes to think about it, "I was thinking about seeing that place that is close to our home." "You mean that forest, right?" Ibara asked. "Yeah, that one," Haruto said. "All right," Ibara agreed.

So Ibara, Haruto and Mihiru decided to see the nearby forest today from their house. "That is a nice place," Mihiru said to Ibara and Haruto. "Yes," Ibara replied, "I agree with you."

"Hard to imagine that we'd ever paid any attention places like these," Haruto said, "Well, except for those in you know where." "Hmm?" Mihiru replied, confused. "Yeah," Ibara said "We're still connected to science. If it wasn't for science, we would have never existed."

"Yep," Haruto agreed. "What, mom?" Mihiru asked. "It's a long and complicated story." "Ok," Mihiru replied. "Honey," Haruto said, "Let's not overdo it in front of the child now." "What?" Mihiru asked. But there were no more conversation about that for the rest of the day. "Thanks, mom," Mihiru said.

"I hope you liked this place," Ibara said to Mihiru. "Yes, mommy," Mihiru said. "Would you like to go see what's inside?" Ibara asked Mihiru. "Sure, mommy," Mihiru answered, "I would." "All right," Haruto said, "Then let's get going." "Yes," Mihiru said.

"Are you sure you want to go like that?" Ibara asked Mihiru. "Yes, mommy," Mihiru answered. "Hmm," Ibara thought, "If you say so." So the family began to walk into the forest. "All right!" Ibara declared, "Let's see what awaits us in there!"


	4. Inside The Forest

Inside The Forest

So Ibara, Haruto and Mihiru had decided to walk into the big forest. Of course, Mihiru was already ready to go. And so were her parents. "All right, we're ready to go now," Ibara said. "Then come on!" Mihiru said excitedly, "Let's go in!"

"Ok!" Ibara said and the family walked into the forest. "Uh, Ibara," Haruto said, "You did look foolish yourself posing like that before we've entered this place." "Yeah, I know," Ibara groaned. "Come on!" Mihiru said, "We've got a place to look at!"

"All right," Ibara replied, "But don't get too excited. We've got all the time in the world, you know. Okay, what am I saying?" "Come on, mom," Mihiru said, pulling on Ibara's arm, "Let's go!" "All right," Ibara said. "Uh, just to let you know," Haruto said, "We're already in here."

"I know, dad," Mihiru replied. "You know what?" Ibara said at last, "Never mind. She's still a little kid, after all." "You're right, my dear," Haruto said, "But, Mihiru, "Please try not to get way beyond excited, all right?" 'Ok, daddy!" Mihiru replied with a smile. "So with that said," Ibara said, "Let's continue on!"

"Right, mommy!" Mihiru said. So with that said, the family continued to walk further into the nice, quiet forest. "This is a nice place, mom," Mihiru said excitedly. "I'm glad you like it here," Ibara replied. "Thank you," Mihiru said.

"Uh," Haruto said, "We have a roadblock now." "What?" Ibara asked. They saw that a large tree had fallen on the pathway. "Mom!" Mihiru called out, "There's a tree blocking our path!" "I see," Ibara said, looking at the fallen tree, "Must have gotten too top heavy, I bet."

"Mom," Mihiru said, "It's okay. We can turn back now. You've given me a wonderful time here already." However, Ibara looked at the tree, not listening to what Mihiru is saying. "It's okay, mom," Mihiru said. But still Ibara didn't listened what Mihiru was saying. Instead, Ibara grabbed the tree on its side and lifted it up in the air as if it was a lightweight table.

"Whoa!" Mihiru exclaimed. She was amazed and surprised at the same time. "Oh boy," Haruto said, "I'm impressed for you." Ibara then threw the tree away as it was only a lightweight stick. "Mom!" Mihiru said, "How did you do that?!"

"Strength," Ibara answered plainly, "So now we can continue on our journey." "But," Mihiru said. "Never mind," Haruto said interrupting his daughter, "Let's continue on." "All right," Mihiru agreed.

Then Haruto ran up to his wife.

"What were you thinking?" Haruto asked, "Using your Coppelion powers in front of our daughter?!" "Hey, calm down, Haruto," Ibara replied, "I was only helping the kid." Haruto couldn't think of what else to say.

Meanwhile, there was a hunter in the woods, preparing to go hunting. Illegal hunting, to be precise. However, the hunter ended up getting flattened by the tree which Ibara had thrown away. "Oooh," he groaned, unable to get up.

The family did not notice this at all as they continued walking through the forest. Haruto had decided to not think about what his wife had done in front of their child for the rest of the day. Nonetheless, Mihiru looked happy. "That's what matters," Haruto thought to himself.

Soon, the day was over and the family returned to their home. "So, Mihiru," Ibara said to her daughter, "How did you like our little trip?" "I liked it!" Mihiru answered excitedly. "We can do something like this again!" Ibara suggested. "Well," Haruto said at last, "I hope so, too." "All right, dad!" Mihiru replied.

Also, at the same time, the hunter whom Ibara accidentally crushed with a tree was rescued by forest rangers and arrested for attempting to do illegal hunting. Luckily, for the rangers, the hunter was too injured to resist


	5. A Simple Day

A Simple Day

It was a really quiet next day, and on that afternoon, Mihiru was relaxing in the living room with Haruto. At that time, Mihiru is sleeping on her foster father's lap. Haruto didn't mind that at all. "She's still a little child," he thought to himself, "Of course I already know that."

Soon, Ibara walked into the living room. "Hey, you two," she said with a smile, "I made you your favorites." "Thanks, my love," Haruto smiled, "But she's still sleeping." "Mihiru?" Ibara said, "I know. I see her using your body as a pillow."

"Very funny, Ibara," Haruto said in a dull tone of voice, "And when you mean my favorites?" "Rice balls," Ibara answered, "Glad that you tried one." "Or forced to try one," Haruto said, eating a rice ball, "I'm glad that you tried one of these yourself."

"Uh, it took some time for me," Ibara said, "I'm glad that I had some friend with me at the time." "More like coworkers," Haruto said. "Oh, Haruto," Ibara said with a chuckle. "Ok, Ibara," Haruto said, "Do you think it was a smart idea yesterday?"

"You mean lifting that tree out of the way?" Ibara asked. "In front of our daughter when she doesn't know about our lives?" Haruto asked. "Oh," Ibara replied, "I just wanted to make her happy and I didn't want to let a fallen tree stop us from that."

"I know," Haruto said, "But next time, think before you act. You have been known to not do that all the time in the past." "All right," Ibara said. Soon, Mihiru woke up. "Hey, mom and dad," she said as she woke up. "Glad to see that you're up at this time," Haruto said, "We were just having an afternoon snack."

"Ok," Mihiru said, "Rice balls?" "Yep," Ibara said, "Made them for us. You're welcome to have some now that you're up now." "Ok," Mihiru said and so she did. Sometime later that day when Mihiru is in her room and Ibara and Haruto were by themselves in another room, Ibara had an idea.

"Maybe," she thought. "Maybe what?" Haruto asked. "Maybe we could introduce her to many of the survivors we've rescued," Ibara suggested. "Well, Haruto thought about it for a moment. "Well," he thought, "All right. We can start soon."

"Ok," Ibara replied, "We'll start." "I've just said that," Haruto said. "I know," Ibara said, "So we'll talk about it when she's ready." "Ready?" Haruro repeated, "Like when you lifted that giant fallen tree yesterday?" "Uh, almost like that," Ibara answered with a chuckle.

"Ok," Haruto agreed, "Let's do that." "Right to agree with you," Ibara said. "Even if it's your idea," Haruto told his wife.


	6. Almost

Almost

After the decision, the family were relaxing for the moment. "Well, maybe not right away," Ibara said meekly. "Ok," Haruto said, "How did you become my wife in the first place?" "We got married, silly," Ibara answered.

"Yes," Haruto said, "I know. You are silly." "Oh, Haruto," Ibara giggled. "You haven't changed a bit," said Haruto, "That, I know." "Right, well," Ibara said, before turning to Mihiru, who is still sleeping, "Anyway, look at our sleeping angel." "Yes," Haruto said, "I see. And people say you're an angle." "Uh, okay," Ibara replied.

Some minutes later, Mihiru woke up. "Mom," she said as she woke up, "Dad?" "Yes?" Haruto replied. "What were you two talking about?" Mihiru asked. "We were thinking about meeting some old friends," Ibara answered. "That's right," Haruto agreed.

"Really?" Mihiru replied. "Yes," Ibara replied, "Would you like that?" "Sure," Mihiru said, "I've already met some of them. You're saying that you have more friends?" "Uh, yes," Ibara replied, "Yeah." "Well, not for me, really," Haruto said.

"Don't worry," Ibara said to Haruto, "You will see them soon, darling." "Well, what will they think?" Haruto asked, "Would they be surprised?" "Eh, give it a chance," Ibara said. Haruto thought about it for a minute.

"All right," Haruto replied, "I will." "All right," Ibara said. "This will be interesting," Mihiru said, "I think." "So what do you want to do now?" Haruto asked.

"Well," Ibara replied. That night, the family decided to go outside and look at the night sky. "Nice night tonight," Ibara said. "Yes," Haruto and Mihiru agreed. Then Haruto said, "This is what you've came up with?" "Yes," Ibara answered meekly.

As the family continued to stare out at the night sky, Mihiru began thinking about her new life. "I'm glad to have a mom and dad now," Mihiru though to herself, "To look after me." She then hugged Haruto. "There, my angel," he said to his adoptive daughter. "Yes," Ibara said as she decided to hug Mihiru, too. And so, the family stayed out even longer. "Well, this is unique," Haruto said, "Nah, it's not."

"Oh, Haruto," Ibara smiled, "Maybe we should tell some stories." "Maybe," Haruto replied, "Some other time." "Ok," Ibara agreed. Soon, it was bed time and the family went inside to get some sleep. "We'll start tomorrow," Ibara said. "Ok," Mihiru replied, "I'm glad to have you as a mommy and daddy." "Ok," Haruto said.

And so, they all went to sleep.


	7. Mihiru's First New Friend

Mihiru's First New Friend

Now early the next morning, the family woke up to another day. "Well," Ibara yawned, "Today, well, I still don't know what to do! Oh, wait a minute! I know what to do!" "Sometimes," said Haruto, "You're clueless."

"Hey!" "Come on, mommy and daddy," said Mihiru, "Let's get ready." "Right," Ibara agreed.

Once again, they got dressed and were ready to go with whatever they had in mind. "So," Haruto asked Ibara, "What's on your mind, my love?" "Well," Ibara thought, "I'm not sure." "Oh, come on," said Haruto, "You've got to have at least something on your mind."

"Well," Ibara replied, "I'm thinking about it." However, Mihiru pointed at something. "Hey, mom," Mihiru called out, "Dad." "Yes?" Haruto replied. "Uh, there's someone over there," Mihiriu pointed out. They all saw a young teenage girl just walking nearby.

She is just standing there, staring out to nothing in particular. "Oh," said Haruto, "Say, why don't you go over there and talk to her?" "Ok," Mihiru replied and she ran off towards the teenage girl.

The teenage girl immediately noticed Mihiru as she ran towards her. Luckily, the teenage girl is friendly. "Hello," the teenage said, "What are you doing out here?" "Hi," Mihiru said, "I live here with my parents, my mommy and daddy."

"I see," the teenager said. "Uh," Mihiru said, "Who are you?" "My name is Yukimo," the teenage girl replied, "What's your name?" "My name is Mihiru," Mihiru answered, "It's nice to meet you, Yukimo."

Mihiru then held out her hand, only for Yukimo to grab her hand and shake it roughly. "Whoa!" Mihiru replied. "Whoops," Yukimo said, "Sorry. I guess I do things too rough." "That's okay," Mihiru said.

"She almost looks like that Coppelion who tried to juggle knives that one time," Haruto whispered to Ibara. "Shh!" Ibara whispered, "She's not her!" "I knew that," Haruto said.

"You're a nice quiet girl," Yukimo said. "And you're a funny girl," Mihiru chuckled. "I like you," Yukimo said."Me too," Mihiru replied, "My mommy said that I should make some friends. I've made some friends last year."

"Really?" Yukimo replied, "Well, perhaps I should meet them soon." "Maybe someday," Mihiru replied. "I don't know about that," Ibara whispered. "Maybe we'll figure out something," Haruto replied.

"Maybe I should crack a few jokes myself," Yukimo said to herself. "All right," Mihiru said, "Do you think you can tell one now?"

"Actually, not now," Yukimo said, "I must get going now." "Ok," Mihiru said. "Hope to see you again soon," Yukimo said.

"Bye!" Mihiru replied before Yukimo left. "Well," Ibara said, "I'm glad that you've made a new friend. On your own." "Thanks, mom," Mihiru replied. "Well," Haruto said, "I am impressed." "Thanks," Mihiru replied.

"Now do you want to meet some more friends?" Ibara asked. "Sure, mommy!" Mihiru answered excitedly.


End file.
